


A Day in The Lightwood-Bane Household

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A day in the Lightwood-Bane household; Alec taking care of the boys while Magnus is at work. Filled with so much fluff that it'll give you cavities :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Human AU  
> Max and Rafael are twins in this story.

Alec was currently in the kitchen, preparing a dinner for the twins and Magnus, who was going to come back from work in an hour or so. That day was Alec’s day off from work, so he decided to make the best of it by spending the day with his two little sons. He and Magnus had adopted Max and Rafael when they were barely a year old and after three years of being together, they grew up to be amazing children. Being a parent was something that Alec always wanted to experience and he was so, so happy when he learned that it was Magnus’ wish as well.

Max was the younger twin, usually the quiet and shy one, but lately he had been coming out of his shell more and more. Rafael, on the other hand, was the louder and mischievous one, constantly playing pranks and Alec and Magnus. He got that trait from Magnus, was something that Alec decided on and his smile grew as he continued to think about their past together, up until now. Having met such an amazing person as Magnus was, really changed Alec’s life and being married to him was a dream come true really.

While Alec was in the kitchen, the two boys were in the living room, playing with their toys. While Rafael was playing with his cars, Max was sitting in front of his little desk and was happily drawing something. Rafael groaned, because he wanted his younger brother to play with him, but he seemed to be too distracted by drawing. The older twin pouted and then got onto his legs, walking to his brother, who was happily humming a song to himself, his legs happily swinging under the chair. Curiously, Rafael looked over Max’s shoulder, who giggled and blinked a few times when he saw his older brother next to him.

“What are you drawing?” asked Rafael curiously.

“Family,” explained Max. “This is Max, this is Rafael and these are dad and papa,” he said and pointed to the people on his drawing. “It’s a present, for Santa. Papa said that if we draw something, Santa will bring lots of presents. This is Max’s present.”

“Oh,” said Rafael and nodded; he also remembered Magnus telling them that and it made sense to the little boy; a drawing for a present. However, that was just Magnus’ way of getting a drawing from the twins, so that he could bring it to his work and hang it on the wall, just to show off to his colleagues. “I want to draw him a present too!” exclaimed the older twin and sat down next to Max. “Can I?”

“Yes,” replied Max happily and handed a blank piece of paper to Rafael. “Here, Raf can use Max’s crayons.”

“Thank you.”

Alec frowned when he heard that the boys have quieted down, so he decided to check up on them. He smiled when he found them sitting around their table and they seemed to be drawing something that was important to them. Wanting to see what they were up to, Alec crept up behind them and chuckled. “What are you going?” asked Alec softly his older son and raised an eyebrow when the boy shook his head, quickly covered his drawing with his little hands and started giggling.

“It’s a secret, dad,” said Rafael.

“Oh is that so?” asked the man and chuckled. “What about you, Max, what are you drawing?”

“Max’s picture is going to be a present too, so it’s a secret,” said the younger one, quickly turned his drawing around and started clapping with his little hands excitedly.

“You also don’t want to tell me?” asked Alec and pouted. “If you don’t tell me, I am going to be sad,” he teased the twins and turned around, pretending to be sad.

Max dropped a crayon from his hand and his eyes widened. Making his dad sad seemed like the most horrible thing to the small boy and he scooted a bit closer to Alec, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. “Don’t be sad, dad,” said Max with a small voice and Alec immediately turned to Max. “We will tell, just don’t be sad.”

Max’s cuteness almost melted Alec’s heart and he placed his palm on top of the boy’s head. When he chuckled, Rafael crossed his arms and frowned. “He is only making fun of us,” said Rafael and pointed to their father. “That is not very nice!”

“That’s right, you got me,” said Alec and hid his face into his palms. “I am a despicable human being. I apologise. I was just really, really curious,” went on by saying the man and he had to keep biting into his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud in front of the boys.

“It’s okay dad,” said Max softly and Alec lifted his gaze.

“Yes, we forgive you,” said Rafael and nodded.

“Aw, thank you,” said Alec and chuckled. “Okay so if you want to keep your drawings as a secret, I think that I should go away for a while, huh?” asked Alec and got onto his legs. “I’ll be in the kitchen, if you need me… okay?”

“Okay,” said the twins in unison and went back to their drawings. When they were done, they carried their drawings to their room and hid it under their bed, convinced that Alec wasn’t going to find them there. Also, they didn’t want Magnus finding their drawings, since they were a present for Santa. They were sure that he was going to find them, Santa knows everything after all. After that, the two of them went back to the living room and started playing with a ball.

As Alec was done with the dinner, he sat down again and started thinking about Magnus again but was interrupted by a loud crash and then crying coming from the living room. He was on his legs in the blink of an eye and was next to the twins in a second.

When he came into the living room, he saw a broken vase on the floor and not too far from it, Max was sitting on the floor and crying while holding tightly onto his little hand. But Rafael, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Alec shook his head and hurried to Max, because the boy seemed to be in pain. When he saw that his younger son’s hand was actually bleeding, Alec’s eyes grew wide and he kneeled down next to Max.

“Max,” said Alec calmly, trying to get the crying boy’s attention. That worked, because Max’s puffy eyes found Alec’s, but he continued crying. Alec gently touched Max’s hand and the little boy whimpered at that. Alec calmed down a little, because it didn’t look like Max was bleeding a lot. “Be a good boy and show your hand to dad,” finally said Alec and Max extended his hand out to his father.

“Hurts,” he said, while the tears were still streaming down his face.

“I know,” said Alec and took a closer look of Max’s hand. After quickly examining it, he could see that Max just had a few little scratches on his hand. “Look, dad is going to go into the bathroom to get something that will help to make this hurt less. And you just wait for me here, don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Uh huh,” said Max slowly and Alec gave his son a warm smile. Alec wiped the tears away and kissed the top of Max’s head. He then hurried into the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit. He sat down next to Max again and started taking care of Max’s wound.

“Does it hurt a lot?” asked Alec and Max shook his head.

“No,” said Max and his eyes were on his dad’s fingers, who were currently wrapping his wounded hand with a bandage _._

“What happened in here?” asked Alec and looked at the broken vase.

“Raf and Max were playing with a ball,” said Max. “Max didn’t catch the ball and then papa’s vase fell. Raf was angry that Max didn’t catch the ball. He said that papa is going to be angry. Max wanted to clean up,” explained Max.

“I see,” said Alec and then picked him up.

“Is dad angry?”

“Of course not, accidents happen,” said Alec and chuckled. He then gave Max a tight hug and placed him onto the sofa. He then took care of the mess and sighed. Where the hell did Rafael go? “Max, where is Rafael?”

Max shrugged his shoulders, making Alec’s worry reappear. But in the end, Alec soon found a small bundle of sadness lying in the middle of his bed and his heart sunk when he saw that the boy’s body was shaking and he could hear Rafael’s quiet sniffles.  He sat down and Rafael quickly lifted himself up. He wasn’t crying anymore, but Alec could see that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Great, just great… His both sons got hurt!

“Rafael,” slowly said Alec and gently touched the boy’s head. “Did you get hurt? Where does it hurt?”

“Here,” said Rafael and placed his little hand over his chest. Alec’s heart started beating faster and he swallowed thickly. He quickly picked up the boy up into his lap and he placed his trembling fingers over the boy’s chest. He then lifted Rafael’s shirt up and felt relieved that the boy wasn’t injured anywhere. He then frowned, because he didn’t get it what Rafael meant.

“How does it hurt, Rafael?” he slowly asked.

“Don’t know,” he said and looked away, but Alec could see new tears forming in his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Alec asked and his eyes opened wide when Rafael threw himself around his neck.

“I hurt and yelled at Max,” said Rafael, his body shaking badly. “My fault.”

Then it hit Alec what Rafael meant when he said that his chest hurt, the boy must’ve been feeling guilty. But what on Earth would make Rafael think that it was his fault? Then Alec remembered that Max said that he didn’t catch the ball, which Rafael must’ve thrown. Plus, probably he was worried over the fact that they had broken one of Magnus’ precious vases as well. Alec knew that Magnus wouldn’t be angry over such a thing, but then again, try explaining that to a 4 year old. And now the poor boy thought that he was the reason his brother got hurt.

“It’s not your fault,” said Alec calmly.

“Max hates me,” said the boy quietly and hid his face into his dad’s chest.

Alec sighed and then placed his hand onto Rafael’s head, slowly caressing his hair. “He doesn’t hate you and neither do I. Accidents happen,” he said calmly and then kissed Rafael’s wet cheek.

“I broke papa’s vase. He will be mad at me too,” added Rafael and new tears formed in his eyes.

“Magnus isn’t going to be angry with you,” whispered Alec and kissed his son’s temple, sighing as he pulled back a little bit. “As I said, accidents happen, and none of this is your fault.” He then picked him up and carried the crying boy into the living room, where Max was still patiently sitting on the sofa as he was waiting for his father to return. When Max saw that Rafael was crying in Alec’s lap, he ran to Alec and gently tugged on his shirt, making the man look down.

“Why is Raf crying?” asked Max, who hated seeing anyone cry, especially his older twin.

“He thinks that you are angry,” explained Alec. “Rafael thinks that it is his fault that you got hurt.”

“Max is not angry,” said Max innocently and didn’t even understand why Rafael blamed himself.

“R-really?” asked Rafael and looked to Max’s direction.

“Uh huh,” replied Max and smiled.

“See, what did I tell you?” asked Alec, feeling relieved and then pinched Rafael’s cheek. It still amazed him how much the twins cared for each other despite how young they were.

“What about papa?” asked Rafael quietly and this time, Max flinched as well. Making their father angry was something that they never wanted to do. Even though Magnus never got angry at the twins, the two boys were still scared of disappointing and hurting the man. It melted Alec’s heart to be honest, to see how much the other worried about such a little thing. It was obvious how much Magnus was proud of his collection of vases, but there was nothing that could make him angry. Especially over such a little accident.

“He isn’t going to be angry. I promise,” said Alec in the end. “Now let’s play together before papa comes, okay?” said Alec and placed Rafael onto the floor.

Max was immediately next to Rafael, giving him a tight hug and a kiss onto the cheek. Alec grinned at that and Max then excitedly looked up at him. “Yay, a game with Raf and dad!” said the small boy and then started happily dancing around the room. Rafael soon joined him, while Alec just continued watching them with amusement and started laughing.

It didn’t take Magnus too long to reach home; about 15 minutes later, the front door opened and Magnus stepped inside of their apartment. He was exhausted after a long day at work, but his tiredness seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye when he heard loud giggling and happy screams from Max and Rafael, followed by Alec’s loud laughter as well and Magnus narrowed his eyes; it seemed that the boys were having fun on their own.

Magnus then quietly took off his jacket and slowly walked closer to the living room, in silence, so that he wouldn’t disturb the fun that Alec was having with their sons and Magnus’ eyes widened with amusement when he saw the scene in the living room. Rafael was rolling on the floor laughing. Alec, on the other hand, was on all fours, while Max was sitting on top of his back horsey. Magnus pressed his lips tightly together when Max grabbed Alec’s hair a little bit too hard, making the other let out a small moan of discomfort.

“Giddy up, giddy up, horsey,” said Max loudly, causing Rafael’s giggling to grow louder.

“Dad’s a horsey, dad’s a horsey!” said Rafael, and clapped with his little hands excitedly.

Just as Alec was about to say something, he heard someone stepping inside of the living room and he felt his face warming up when he looked up and saw Magnus standing there, an amused look on his face. Alec’s past experiences had taught Alec that that look didn’t mean anything good and he then just rolled his eyes, but then a smile spread across his face and he chuckled as Magnus knelt down and pressed a kiss on top of his head. It was only then that the twins noticed Magnus as well and Rafael quickly ran up to Magnus and threw himself around Magnus’ neck.

“Slow down,” said Magnus in between his laughter, but in the end returned the hug that he received and gently ruffled Rafael’s hair. “Did you miss me?” he asked and his heart melted when Rafael nodded.

“Max missed papa too!” announced Max happily, who was still sitting on top of Alec’s back and Magnus chuckled.

“I missed you too,” said Magnus. “All of you,” he then added, a bit quieter and Alec gave him a warm smile.

“Long day at work?” asked the younger male.

“Yeah, too long,” said Magnus and shook his head.

“Papa, look, dad’s a horsey!” suddenly said Max, who wasn’t listening to Alec’s and Magnus’ conversation at all. “Giddy up, giddy up, horsey!” he then happily said and rocked back and forth, Alec letting out a small sigh. He loved Max to death, but they had been playing this game for far too long for his liking.

“The horsey is tired,” said Alec and looked over his shoulder. “And hungry too.”

“One more round!” insisted Max and pouted. “Papa try to ride the horsey too?” asked Max then innocently and looked at Magnus, wanting to share the fun moment with him as well.

As those words left Max’s mouth, Alec’s face flushed into deep shades of red, he couldn’t help himself really. Max’s intentions might’ve been innocent and pure, but Alec’s mind, and Magnus’ as well, wasn’t. He glanced at Magnus, who had that smug look on his face again and he promised to himself that he was going to smack his husband later on if he decided to make a dirty joke at the time like that.

“Maybe later,” was all that Magnus said and then picked Max up, placing him down onto the floor. He then extended out his hand to Alec, who took it and then got up onto his legs as well, his heart still beating too fast for his liking. “If the horsey won’t be too tired by then,” he then muttered and waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“W-whatever,” said Alec and looked away, but that little stutter didn’t go unnoticed from Magnus’ ears and he was quite pleased with himself. After years of being together with Alexander, he was still able to reduce him into a stuttering mess sometimes. “Now then,” said Alec and turned to the boys. “We’ll have dinner now. Put the toys away and then go wash your hands. Understood?” he asked.

“Uh, huh,” replied Max and Rafael in unison and started putting their toys in order.

Magnus chuckled as he stepped closer to Alec and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, bringing him close and Alec turned in his arms, so that he could properly face him. He then let out a small sigh, but in the end smiled when Magnus gave him a gentle kiss on top of his lips. “Had a long day as well?” asked Magnus softly when they parted and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec.

“Did something happen?”

“There was an accident, yes.”

“Accident?”

“One of your vases got broken,” said Alec and watched how Magnus’ happy expression turned into a horrified one. He looked past Alec and his eyes widened when he couldn’t locate one of them. He then looked back at Alec. “It was an accident. The boys were playing with the ball and knocked the vase off.”

“They didn’t get hurt, did they?” asked Magnus.

“Max got scratched as he was trying to pick up the broken pieces, but it isn’t too bad,” said Alec and leaned closer, pressing a kiss on top of Magnus’ temple, kissing his worries away. “They were more concerned that you would be angry. But don’t worry, I managed to calm them down, so it’s okay. Other than that, nothing really happened.”

“Good,” said Magnus, happy to learn that everything was okay in the end. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about his vases.

Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec’s and felt his entire body relaxing in Alec’s arms. Alec noticed that as well and gently held Magnus’ chin, pulling his face closer and then kissed him gently and softly, making the older male melt against his strong body frame in a second. Magnus smiled into their kiss and Alec chuckled as well, burying his fingers into Magnus’ hair, gently tugging onto it and Magnus softly purred at that as they shared another kiss. The moment was, however, disturbed when they heard quiet giggling coming from the bathroom and the kiss was broken when they noticed that the twins were staring at them.

“Dad and papa, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” sang Rafael happily as he was pointing to Alec’s and Magnus’ direction. Max, on the other hand, was just standing next to his brother, but was giggling as well.

Alec pressed his lips together and then walked closer to the older twin, a smile quite soon cracking his serious expression. In order to make Rafael stop talking, he picked him up and started tickling him. Magnus watched all of that from afar with a smile on his face and then slowly walked closer, picked Max up as well and sighed.

As Alec looked into his direction, Magnus smiled back and squeezed Max closer to himself as he was holding him. That moment was perfect and there was nothing that he wanted to change. It was just him, Alec and the twins; there was nothing else that Magnus wished for in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
